This proposal is to continue funding of the Diabetes Research and Training Center (DRTC) at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine. The purpose of this program is to foster biomedical research in diabetes-related areas and to promote the translation of research findings into improved health outcomes, especially in underserved and minority populations. Funding in this application is to support an administrative component with overall responsibility for management, integration and promotion of research and training and a series of biomedical cores that will continue to provide services to various scientists conducting diabetes-related research. These cores are: 1) Hormone Assay Core, which will provide investigators with assays of insulin, glucagon, other peptides and other services; 2) Animal Physiology Core, which will provide innovative methodologies for whole animal studies of carbohydrate, lipid, and energy metabolism and hormone action; 3) Analytical Core, which will provide specialized assays of substrates, enzymes, tracers, and gene expression; and 4) Cell, Chemical, Molecular Core which will provide assistance with various specialized molecular, chemical and cell biology approaches. These DRTC cores have been selected to complement and add to the services provided by the existing Einstein institutional cores. Funding is also requested for a pilot and feasibility study program through which new initiatives in basic, clinical, and behavioral research will be supported. The Prevention and Control (P&C) Component will expand the base of behavioral, health services, and epidemiological research through a Translation & Effectiveness Core and a Clinical Research Facilitation Core. Multidisciplinary P&C faculty will provide services to funded researchers and support to community coalitions for initiatives in prevention and control of diabetes. Programs to eliminate disparities in health care will take priority. The interaction among DRTC cores emphasizes the translation of biomedical research for the prevention and control of diabetes and its complications.